Winchester Lullaby
by myguyssamanddean
Summary: Sequel to 'A Chance to Love'. Sam and Jo are married and have Johnny.  Dean has returned home with his special lady.  This is the Winchesters, somewhat domesticated but the same personalities.  Please leave feedback.  It encourages me to update.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sammy!" Dean's voice was a welcomed surprise.

"How are you?" Sam smiled. Jo was playing truck with Johnny and she could tell by that smile that it had to be Dean.

"I'm on my way back."

"You've been gone a long time, Dean."

"I know. I know." Dean paused. "It was longer than I expected. It was too long, actually."

"When will you be here?"

"We're making good time," Dean replied. "We should be there tomorrow afternoon."

"We?"

"Yeah. We." Dean sounded so happy. "I'll be bringing a surprise home with me if it's okay."

"Sure," Sam was trying to figure out if Dean was bringing someone they already knew but Johnny was tugging at Sam's shirt, trying to get his attention. "Just a minute, Dean."

Sam bent down. "I'm on the phone, Johnny. Daddy will play with you when I am done."

Johnny looked at him stubbornly, "Deenie! Deenie!"

Sam laughed and put Johnny on the phone. "Deenie! Deenie!" He practically screamed into the phone with excitement.

"Hi, Johnny. You are right, it's Deenie. I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Cookie."

"I'll even bring you some cookies," Dean didn't hesitate to spoil Johnny.

"Deenie cookie! Deenie cookie!"

Sam took the phone back from Johnny and tried to get him to quiet down a little so he could hear Dean.

"Don't you feed our little Cookie Monster?" Dean asked.

"He likes Oreos now. Won't touch chocolate chip anymore."

"Picky little devil, isn't he?"

"That's our Johnny."

"We'll see you tomorrow then. Goodbye, Sam."

"See ya then. Goodbye, Dean."

Sam hung up the phone and watched Jo try to distract Johnny from repeating, "Deenie cookie!" over and over. It might be a long night. The kid sure loved his cookies. And his Deenie, of course.

After Johnny was asleep, Sam and Jo got the den ready for company.

"Who do you think Dean is bringing here?" Sam asked Jo. "It's odd he didn't say."

"It can't be Bobby or Pastor Jim because we talked to them this week and they didn't mention anything," Jo replied.

Sam still had a puzzled look on his face.

"Don't worry about it," Jo walked up and put her arms around him. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"I suppose you are right," Sam kissed her upturned face. "We'll just have to wait and see."

SNSNSN

Sam heard the Impala engine and tried to slow his pace toward the door. Johnny knew the familiar roar, too. "Deenie! Deenie!" he came cruising down the hall with Jo not far behind, trying to finish getting him dressed. The little nudist hated getting dressed after a bath.

Dean got out and waved, seeing Sam in the doorway. Sam returned the wave as he watched Dean go around to the passenger side and open the door for a lady. Sam didn't recognize her.

"Hey, Jo," he motioned over to an already occupied Jo. "Come here. Dean brought a lady with him."

Jo gave up the fight she was losing and let Johnny go in a diaper and t-shirt. Johnny squealed in glee as he ran to stand in the doorway by his dad. "Deenie! Deenie!"

Jo took a took at Dean and the woman and surmised, "Dean seems happy. I already like her."

Sam glanced at her before holding the door open and grabbing his son who was trying to escape up in his arms.

"Hey, Johnny," Dean grinned at the little boy who had his arms outstretched toward him. Johnny babbled some words and patted Dean's cheeks. Then, he got serious, "Cookie."

Dean smiled. " I brought you some little man," he laughed. "Just let me get inside first." Johnny was happy to lie his head on Dean's shoulder with his chubby hands around his neck.

Dean reached for his guest with his other arm. "Grace, this is my brother Sam, his wife, Jo, and this bundle of energy is Johnny.

Sam stuck out a hand and was glad when Gracie shook it. Dean hadn't ever brought a girl home. Sam didn't know how to act.

"Welcome home," Jo gave Gracie a hug. "We've made up the den because Dean usually bunks with Johnny. Come on in, I'll show you around.

Gracie disappeared into the house with Jo and Sam got to ask Dean, "So, where did she come from?"

"My dreams, Sammy," was all he got for an answer as Dean pushed past him to bring Johnny inside.

Sam closed the door and asked, "Does she know what you do?"

"Yeah," Dean replied. "She sure should. She's a hunter herself."

"Where did you meet?" Sam was reeling from the fact that she was a hunter.

"How about I tell you both over supper?" Dean shrugged his duffle off his shoulder, being careful not to dislodge Johnny from his other shoulder. "Can you dig through there for Johnny's Oreos? I don't want him to think I forgot."

The package of Oreos was easy to find. "Look, Johnny," Sam said. "Look what Dean brought you."

"Oos," Johnny's face lit up and he gave Dean a very wet kiss.

"Okay, okay," Dean put Johnny down and wiped the drool off his face. "You're very welcome, Johnny. After all, you are my favorite nephew."

Sam opened the package and gave Johnny one. Johnny promptly made a mess of it and Dean cringed. "I see he's eating with more enthusiasm these days."

"You mean he's a mess?" Sam asked, smiling.

"No--" Dean tilted his head to the side as he thought. "Well, yeah."

"He's more independent with a Winchester stubborn streak. I don't think he'd accept help from even you, Dean."

"I might have to try," Dean was stubborn. "He needs to know it isn't cool to spread your food all over."

"And break his heart in pieces because he's so proud he can do it himself?"

"Okay," Dean agreed. "For right now messes are cool." He paused a minute. "What's up with his lack of clothes?"

"He thinks he's a little nudist--sometimes we find all his clothes in a pile, but at least he keeps his diaper on."

Dean just nodded. "He's a free spirit, Sammy. Isn't much you can do about it."

"Nope. We'll keep trying to change the clothing is optional idea. It's like a social grace that he needs to know."

"Maybe it's his life dream to be a streaker," Dean smiled.

"Clothes are required by law, Dean. So, I'm afraid we have to insist that he wears them."

"Just don't hurt his body image, Sam."

"I don't think he's old enough to have body image issues. But if he gets any issues, we'll send him your way. You love to show off your body, so I'll just consider you the professional body image booster."

"I like that title," Dean smirked. "Do you like my body, Sam?" Dean wiggled his hips.

Sam just shook his head and laughed.

SNSNSN

"So how did you two meet?" Jo asked the big question at supper while she also encouraged Johnny to eat.

Gracie looked at Dean, "I'll let you answer that one."

Dean cleared his throat. "Just by chance, we ended up hunting the same thing. She kept showing up wherever I was and I thought she was after me, not that pissed-off spirit I was hunting. So, I threw her a line or two about how wonderful I am. She looked at me like I was nuts."

Sam started laughing. He could picture that scene so well.

Dean continued, "When she finally spoke to me, it was to ask me to go away so she could do her job."

"After we got rid of the spirit, we introduced ourselves," Gracie chimed in. "Our names were like an afterthought because we were so focused on the same thing." Gracie started to blush a little, "I didn't realize how handsome Dean was until after the salt and burn."

"Oh how the firelight plays on my features . . ." Dean threw in.

"It's just because you're a pyro," Sam told him. "Almost every time we've done a salt and burn together, you had to be the one to start the fire. Then, I'd see you hypnotized by the fire and the flames reflecting in your eyes and wonder if you were going to burn something else just for the heck of it."

"I am not," Dean attempted to defend himself.

"Honey," Gracie said. "You are, too. But don't worry. I love you for it."

Now it was Dean's turn to blush.

SNSNSN


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean thought we should let Johnny be free of clothing because he's a free spirit," Sam told Jo as they got ready for bed.

"Really?" Jo replied. "He can let his own kids run around naked. I don't need Johnny getting a cold or getting sent home from school for inappropriate attire."

"Dean's kids would be hell on wheels," Sam laughed. "Can you imagine all they would get away with just because their dad got away with it at some point.

"I wonder if Grace has thought that far ahead," Jo slid into bed.

"Don't know," Sam slid in behind her. " Do you think they are serious?"

"Could be," Jo replied. "Grace is the first one Dean's brought home. That has to mean something."

"For Grace's sake, I hope she's a headstrong gal. She's gonna need to be."

"She's a hunter," Jo reminded him. "I think she can stand her ground.

Sam was quiet for a moment. "Do you ever regret not hunting?"

"No," Jo said. "I like the home life. I could use a little adventure every now and then."

"So you're in need of some adventure?" Sam grinned. "Did I hear you correctly?"

Jo smiled and Sam started to cover her neck with hungry kisses. Jo giggled and Sam took it as encouragement and continued to love his wife.

SNSNSN

"Mama," Johnny had wandered into their room, "Mama."

Jo lifted herself up on one elbow. "Hey, Honey. What's wrong?"

Johnny just rubbed his teary eyes.

"Oh, come here, baby," Jo picked him up and put him in bed by her.

Sam woke up. "What's wrong, Johnny?" Johnny reached over Jo for his dad. Sam picked him up and cuddled him into his chest. "It's okay, Johnny. You can just rest with Mommy and Daddy tonight."

Johnny settled back down. His bad dream or whatever had him crying was already gone. Sam kissed his hair and then kissed Jo. "Guess this is what being parents is all about."

"You got it."

"Ever think we should have another?" Sam looked up to see Jo's reaction.

"We could," Jo was considering it. "We'd have to wait until Johnny is old enough. What age difference do you think would be good?"

"Dean and I are four years apart," Sam thought for a moment. "Maybe 3 years apart would be good."

"So start trying when Johnny is two?"

"Something like that. We could always practice before then," he whispered.

"Umm. I like practicing," Jo replied.

SNSNSN

The next morning, Johnny entertained four adults at the table. His antics however funny made each meal a long endeavor.

Dean looked like his usual self, like he was ready to go out on a hunt. Grace was dressed better than for a hunt and even had red lipstick on. Jo and Sam looked like they just rolled out of bed. Jo couldn't remember the last time she'd had the time or energy to put makeup on. She wondered if Sam noticed.

Grace and Jo cleaned up the kitchen and Sam and Dean took Johnny outside to run off some of that never-ending toddler energy. Grace and Jo heard the three of them laughing in the backyard and it was music to Jo's ears.

"Did you sleep alright?" Jo asked Grace

"We slept great," Grace replied. "We're not putting you out, are we?"

"Oh, no," Jo was quick to answer. "We have plenty of room. This has always been Dean's home. Nothing will change that. You'll always be welcome here."

"Thanks," Grace replied. "I don't have any family. Dean's all I have."

"Well, Dean is a good man. We're all he has, too. Sam and Dean's folks are gone so it's just the two of them." Jo was silent for a moment. "Did Dean ever tell you that I was married before?"

Grace shook her head.

"Let's sit down at the table," Jo suggested. "I'll tell you our story. I hope it doesn't make you think we're weird."

"I wouldn't think that," Grace insisted.

"I'll remember you said that," Jo smiled. "I met John, Sam and Dean's father when I was living and working at the Road House with my mom. John had been a hunter for many years, and I had known him from before at the Road House.

One night, he got enough guts to ask me out, we didn't date very long before we decided to get married. Sam and Dean were really happy for us. We bought this house and told the boys they'd always have a home here.

I got pregnant with Johnny and Sam and Dean were home more between hunts to help John take care of me.

Dean and John left to hunt the demon. Sam stayed behind with me. He got to deal with all my crazy hormones. Dean and John killed the demon but John was gravely injured. Dean drove through the night to get us and bring us to John.

Pastor Jim did a legal wedding in the ICU. It was simple and all we needed. I went into labor and Sam was by my side when Johnny was born. Dean stayed up with John.

John was able to see his son, Johnny, and we got pictures of the three of us before John passed away. At least we were able to say goodbye.

Sam and Dean stayed with me in the hospital because neither of them wanted to leave me alone. They didn't want to be away from each other, either.

We placed a headstone for their mother, Mary, next to John's. Sam stayed on with me at this house. Here a romance bloomed. I don't know exactly when it started.

It was over a year after death that we got married. Johnny has always called Sam 'Dad'.

So what do you think of our family history?"

"I think you have survived," Grace stated. "Even better than surviving, you found love. That's the best thing that could have happened."

SNSNSN

Dean was laughing at Sam when they came back inside. "Gardening?" Dean could hardly force the word out. "You took up gardening?"

"Jo did," Sam replied sheepishly, "and I kind of help her out."

"I saw a hoe in your garage, Sam. That isn't a weapon and it isn't a tool of hunting."

"It's a tool of gardening, Dean," Jo came to her man's defense. "We're growing our own vegetables, saving money, eating better. You should stay here and eat healthy for awhile. You'll feel better."

"I feel fine already," Dean replied.

"Just wait until those bags of grease that you call a meals catch up with you," Sam said. "You'll come back begging for some real food."

"So Jo's finally learned how to cook?" Dean earned himself a punch in the arm for that one.

"I don't need any of your crap," Jo shot back at Dean. "I know how well you cook, and it is nothing to brag about."

"I thought you said you were some master chef," Grace said to Dean.

"Well I - uh - might have embellished just a little," Dean replied.

"Unless you count Spaghetti-Os as gourmet cuisine."

That comment got laughs.

Johnny was in the living room and turned on the television. He had 'Little Einsteins' on.

Dean listened for a moment and he said, "That show doesn't sound half bad. You still don't allow Barney, right?"

"No Barney or Teletubbies," Sam assured him.

"Do they have Bugs Bunny on anymore?"

"Nope," Jo broke in. "They decided it was too violent with Elmer Fudd hunting Bugs and Wylie E. Coyote getting after the Roadrunner. Now then have aliens and imaginary monsters. Some of the cartoons seem more violent to me."

"Jo's starting to insist that we start buying the shows we like for Johnny and just play those," Sam stated. "That's her way of shielding her baby from the world."

"You can't protect him from everything, Jo," Dean's voice was gentle.

"I know. I just want to protect him from all that I can."

"That's what moms do, Dean," Sam told him. "It's their job to baby proof the world."

SNSNSN

When Jo left to work at the Road House, Johnny was asleep for his nap. Jo hated having to work but with her job at the Road House she was able to spend most of the day with Johnny and Sam was home to stay with him while she was gone. The hours she was gone, she was counting the time until she could see Johnny again.

The remaining adults hung around the house, idly looking for hunting information but not really looking for a hunt.

When Johnny made the smallest noise from his room, Sam shot up to go get him.

"Man you have hyperactive daddy hearing," Dean stopped him. "Let me go get him."

Sam sat back down by the computer and watched Dean walk down the hall.

"Deenie!"

Grace laughed at Johnny's enthusiasm. "Now Dean will be disappointed that I'm not that excited out loud when I see him."

Sam laughed. "Johnny never gets used to Dean. He's always this happy. It doesn't matter how long he's been around."

"You have an amazing family," Grace told Sam. "Jo explained how you guys came to be a couple. I think it's so sweet."

"It's just how it happened to work out," Sam replied. "We were lucky."

"So was Johnny," Grace said. "He's got two loving parents and his Deenie. How did Dean take to getting called that in the first place?"

"He could have taken it as a blow to his manhood when Johnny made his name girly, but he didn't. You would have thought he called Dean 'Mr. President' by how proud Dean was."

"I never want to be president," Dean said as he carried Johnny into the living room. "I'd much rather be Deenie."

"See?" Sam looked at Grace, who laughed.

"So should I start calling you Deenie?" Grace asked.

"Only if you yell it like he does," Dean winked at her and Grace turned beet red.

Sam shook his head. Some things he just didn't need to know.

SNSNSN

They had supper and Dean wore Johnny out just a little past his bedtime.

As Sam picked up the tired little boy, he asked Dean, "So, did he wear you out, too?"

"No way," Dean smiled. "I'm still raring to go."

"I could stay with Johnny if you two want to go out," Grace offered.

Sam was hesitant. He'd never left Johnny with anyone besides Ellen.

"We have cell phones, Dude," Dean prodded Sam. "It's not like we're that far away."

Sam was torn. "Come see how I lay him down," Sam motioned to Grace with his head. "I'll show you where everything is." Sam heard Dean give a "Yes!" as they walked to Johnny's room.

Johnny laid down easily and seemed to be down for the count. Sam showed her where the supplies were and wrote his cell number down on a note on the table.

"She's memorized my number, Sam," Dean laughed at his brother's need to leave an overkill of information. "Who do you think you are going to be with anyway?"

Sam tried to relax a little and took a breath. "Okay, Grace. Call if you have any questions-" Dean grabbed his arm and started to drag him out the door.

In no time, they were at the Road House.

"Is Johnny okay?" Jo ran up to the guys, clearly panicked.

"Don't you two ever go out?" Dean asked as he slipped past them. "I'm getting a drink."

"Johnny's asleep and Grace is watching him," Sam told Jo. "He's fine. I showed her where everything was and left my cell number. He'll be fine."

"We hardly know her," Jo wasn't calming down like Sam had hoped.

"But Dean does," Sam reasoned.

Jo shot him a look.

"Do you think dean would trust Johnny with just anyone? Especially if he didn't think they were capable of taking great care of him?

Jo couldn't say that Dean would, but she didn't want to let Sam think he was off the hook that easily. She couldn't think of a good point to make, so she turned on her heel and huffed off.

"Did I get you in trouble, Sammy?" Dean asked after a drink of his beer.

"I don't think so," Sam replied. "Jo just hates it when she can't prove that she's right."

"You gonna be on the couch tonight?"

"No. It'll have blown over by then," Sam sat down and started on the beer Dean had ordered for him. "I'll just have to do some sweet talking to make it better."

Dean rolled his eyes. He said, "I would rather just duke it out, if it was me."


	3. Chapter 3

The boys got home and Johnny was still asleep. Gracie said he hadn't made a single peep but she'd gone in to check on him anyway a few times. Sam was relieved to find that Gracie had taken good care of his son.

Dean punched him in the shoulder, "Told you not to worry."

Sam felt his cheeks turn red. He hung up his coat and then went to see Johnny. Sam knew he was fine, he'd just missed him and needed to see his face.

"I'm gonna turn in," Gracie kissed Dean and told Sam goodnight before she walked off to the den.

Dean sat on the couch not really watching tv. "So," his voice seemed loud since the tv was turned down to a murmur. "Would it be better or worse for you if I was up when Jo got home?"

"It wouldn't make a difference," Sam laughed. "Jo's just protective of her baby. After all the loved ones we've lost, you can't blame her."

"Nope. Guess not."

They went back to not really staring at the tv.

"How did you two end up married?" Dean asked.

"You were there, Dean."

"Yeah, I was at the wedding," he tried to reword his question. "But, how did she go from being Dad's wife to being yours?"

"It is an issue for you?"

"No, dud. I've just wondered and so now I'm asking."

"We were friends when Dad was alive," Sam chose his words carefully. "We started to grow close when you guys left to hunt the yellow-eyed demon and I stayed here with her. Dad's dying and Johnny's birth hit her like a ton of bricks. She was thrilled to be a mother, sad to be a widow, and scared of what her future might hold.

Initially, I stayed around to help out and to be supportive. Jo's the one that brought up romance. Once she brought it up, our relationship took off from there."

"Wasn't it weird to sleep with Dad's wife?"

"When we were being intimate, she was someone who had lost her first husband. Just like how I lost Jess. We could understand what the other had lost and there was no judging when emotions ran high. When you hurt that deep down, it just happens."

Dean nodded, taking it in. "So if I would have made a move on her--"

"She would have punched you in the face," Sam interrupted. "She was hurting, not stupid."

Dean just shrugged. "So did you have a thing for her when we'd see her at the Road House?"

Sam didn't answer.

"Did you?"

"You were the one she was after, Dean, not me," Sam admitted. "She's changed in some ways. Danger isn't appealing anymore. Dad was good for her. She grew up."

"She's still just so bratty to me at times, " Dean said.

"That's because you're still you, Dean. She's just throwing your own crap back at you. It doesn't happen as often as it used to, though."

"We're getting better," Dean agreed. "We have to, we're family."

They heard Jo come home. She came in the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Under her coat she wore a yellow shirt that had kept distracting Sam when they had their discussion back at the Road House. She looked good in it. It fit just right in all the right places and was cut just a little low. She saw that Dean had noticed the shirt, too, and Dean quickly looked away.

"Why did you wear that shirt to work?" Sam asked.

"Samuel Winchester, are you trying to tell me what I can and can't wear?" she stomped her foot.

"Just saying that showing off you're great body in front of a bund of drunk hunters might not be the best idea."

"I get better tips if I dress like this," she paused. "Or, if I'm friendly with them."

"How friendly?"

"Just friendly and flirty."

"Do you keep your wedding ring on?" Sam asked wondering if she'd let the poor guys think they had a chance with her.

"Of course I do," she tried to be insulted by the question. "Although, most of them wouldn't care one way or the other.

"I care," Sam said.

"Me, too," Jo stepped closer to Sam. "I just do it for the tips and talking or flirting just makes the time pass quicker until I can come home to see my boys."

"Just call me if anyone ever takes it too far," Sam told her. "I'd be there in a heartbeat."

"And my mom would have already smashed a bottle alongside his head," Jo reminded him. "Us Harvelle women know how to take care of ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess," Sam smiled and pulled her down to sit on his lap. "So how was your night?"

"Smokey," she cuddled into Sam. "The most excitement all night was when you and I had our disagreement."

Sam nodded. "I'm glad it didn't get any more exciting than that."

"Well, I'd better go hit the hay," Dean stood up. "Mind if I tell Johnny goodnight one more time?"

"If you wake him up, you get him back to sleep," Jo warned. "Go ahead."

Dean disappeared down the hall.

"How are you feeling?" Sam was kissing Jo's neck.

"Not too tired, why?"

"We don't have to wait until you're tired to go to bed," Sam's eyes had a sparkle in them.

"Come with me then," Jo stood up and reached for Sam's hand. "You so owe me a backrub tonight."

"Not a problem," he slid his arms around her as he followed her to their room.

Dean could hear Jo and Sam in the other room, but he was mesmerized by Johnny's face as he slept. He'd grown so much since he's last seen him, and it hadn't even been a month. He was beautiful, even though Dean wasn't sure that toddler boys should be beautiful, but he was. Dean adjusted the covers and tucked him in a little tighter, just to make sure he'd be okay for the night. "Angels are watching over you, Johnny. And Deenie sure loves you, little one."

On his way back down the hall to the living room, he could hear Sam sweet talking Jo and knew Sam wasn't going to be on the couch in the morning. Dean had to smirk. Jo was headstrong, but Sam sure knew his way around her. Almost as an afterthought, Dean wondered how Sam gained that knowledge. Dad had never talked to Sam about relationships as far as Dean know, and Dad sure as hell hadn't given Dean any insight into marriage. Maybe he's ask Sam. Dean was thinking that he wanted Gracie around for the long haul.

He stopped in the kitchen for a glass of water. He wanted to make sure that Johnny didn't wake up from him re-tucking him in. He'd swoop that baby up so fast because he missed him when he was on the road. Also, because he thought Sammy deserved the time to sweet talk Jo out of making him sleep on the couch.

The floor creaked behind him and Dean turned to see Gracie in the light of the moon coming in the window. God, she was beautiful. She had a natural kind of beauty. Her long dark hair against her light skin, that contrast just equaled beauty in Dean's eyes, and he'd never had a specific type of girl for him before.

"Coming to bed?" She sounded sleepy.

"Just getting a drink and making sure I didn't wake Johnny when I went in to tell him goodnight," Dean sat his glass in the sink. He walked across the floor to her and put his hands on her waist. "What woke you up, babe?"

"The empty spot in bed beside me," she smiled. "Guess I'm getting used to you."

"Good. I want us to be used to sharing a bed and missing the other person whenever they aren't there."

Gracie looked at him.

"That's what love is, isn't it?" he asked before he took her lips with his. One hand pulled her closer while the other was on the back of her head. Their kiss was long, slow and sensual.

"Mmmm," Gracie whispered when she would speak. "No pressure or anything, but is there any more where that came from?"

Dean got one of his signature smirks, "Plenty Gracie, but only for you."

"Good," she turned around and took one of Dean's hand in hers. "Let me show you where you're supposed to be when it comes to be this time of night ..."

"You mean when we're not hunting?" a grin broke out on Dean's face. Gracie did most of her hunting at night, too.

She looked back over her shoulder at him, "Dean, just work with me here. I'm trying to seduce you."

"Oh," he tried to sound like it had never crossed his mind, "well, then, seduce me some more . . "


	4. Chapter 4

"Jo," Sam walked to her as she stood by her dresser, trying to open the clasp of her necklace. "Here, let me," he brushed her long hair to the side. It was easy for Sam to open the clasp since he could actually see it instead of trying to open it by feel like Jo. He kissed her neck as he handed her the necklace. She dropped her head forward and he put his arms around her and kissed her neck more passionately.

Jo dropped her necklace on her dresser and thought she heard it bounce off onto the floor. She'd look for it in the morning. "Ooh, Sammy," her heart started to beat faster as she smiled.

She turned around in his arms searching for his hungry lips She stretched herself against him, clasping her hands behind his neck. His hands wandered over back and sides, taking in the curves and the feel of the material against his hands.

Sam broke their kiss, "Give me a sec." He took off his shirt and Jo started to kiss his chest before he even had the shirt all the way over his head. "Not done yet," he cradled her face with his hands, kissed her once and then pulled her nightgown over head. "I was thinking," he was interrupted by Jo's assault of kisses. "We don't need to wait to get pregnant." Once Sam got those words out, Jo stopped kissing him and looked at him, her chest heaving. "Want to start trying?" 

"Couldn't we have had this discussion a little earlier today, Sam?" Jo wasn't mad, just out of breath.

"I was going to bring it up when I helped you with your necklace," he admitted, "but then you were so ready."

The look Jo gave him wasn't necessarily a good one.

"I was more than ready, too," Sam saw Jo's face soften. "I'd like to start for a baby now."

"Okay."

"Okay?" Sam seemed surprised. "I expected there to be more discussion."

"I don't want to talk right now," Jo brushed her hair to the side, "and we talked about it before. I think it's a good idea."

Sam picked Jo up and kissed her mercilessly. Although he would always consider Johnny his son, this time he would be in on his child's life from the very beginning. Their chests pressed together and Jo had her hands on Sam's shoulders. She wasn't hanging onto him, she knew he'd never drop her. Her hands just rested there before getting tangled in brown hair that he wore longer than most. It was one of the rebellious sexy things about Sam.

A thunderstorm blew in while Jo and Sam were occupied with the task at hand. The lightening flashed inside their room. Sam caught a glimpse of Jo's face in the throws of passion in a lightening flash. Jo saw Sam's tanned, toned body moving over he in another flash. The lightening was giving them snapshots of their lovemaking.

They rested by each other until Jo ran a fingertip down Sam's chest and asked, "Wanna go again?" She had the cutest smile on her face as she let out a little giggle.

"You sure are a slave driver, Jo," Sam joked as he rolled to face her. His big hand rested on her cheek as he looked directly into her eyes, "I want to make a baby with my wife."

"I'd love to make a baby with my husband," she replied before she moved her lips closer to start kissing him again. They became lost in emotions and sensations. Time was irrelevant. All that existed in those hours was them.

Gracie led Dean into the den. She shut the door and then pressed Dean against it, punishing his mouth with hers. Dean responded in kind. When she moved her hand that was on his chest further down, Dean moaned. "I like it when you do that," Gracie smiled.

"Really?"

"You can be so quiet at times," Gracie continued as she kept eye contact with him. "It's thundering outside. Why don't you let yourself make some noise with me?"

Dean eyed her a little strangely. Considering the fact that he liked to know that she was finding pleasure in what they were doing, it was most likely important to her, too. "Okay," his voice was breathy. "You can continue to seduce me now."

Gracie's smile got bigger. Each time Dean made a word, a sound, any indication, Gracie rewarded him.

They wouldn't have been able to sleep during the thunderstorm anyway. So, they let the rumbling skies muffle their intimate communications from outsiders. Dean learned how to let go a little more. Gracie was happy about that.

They outlasted the storm, but their one-word or sound communication continued. Dean forgot his self-consciousness as he and Gracie got lost in each other and the night.

There were many smiles around the breakfast table in the morning. The only person who didn't look tired was Johnny, because he'd slept through the storm. Jo fed Johnny and slipped a few secretive smiles Sam's way. Sam would shyly smile back. Some things, like being shy, didn't change.

Dean and Gracie held hands at the table, they avoided the furtive glances at each other and were held together by physical contact of their hands.

Dean and Gracie offered to watch Johnny for awhile so Sam and Jo could run errands. This time, Jo didn't fight the idea of leaving Johnny. She just kissed him and reminded him to be good for Dean and Gracie. As they left the house, they realized how long it had been since they had gone anywhere without Johnny. The simple act of grocery shopping was starting to feel like a date.


	5. Chapter 5

"I keep turning around to make sure Johnny is alright," Jo laughed at herself.

"I keep looking in the review mirror," Sam laughed along with her. "I keep thinking at a quiet Johnny can't be up to any good." Sam took Jo's hand and held it as they drove to the store.

Shopping went much quicker without Johnny voicing what he wanted from the shelves. Although Sam and Jo tried to stand their ground, they gave in to Johnny sometimes. Sam gave in more than Jo. He thought back to his own childhood and how Dean would make a big deal out of any treat they received. Sam had felt so special when he got those treats. He wanted Johnny to have that same feeling.

They finished errands and it was still early. Sam drove to a park and turned off the engine. "Let's go for a walk," he said.

Jo got out and met Sam near the front of the car. Sam took her hand in his much larger one. They started off in the trees by the playground.

"It feels good to just be outside," Sam told Jo. "I miss the smell of fresh air. I even miss the rotten smells of what we used to hunt some days."

"Do you hate working in the office that bad?"

"No. I guess I can't complain. They give me time off easily enough so I can hunt with Dean or spend extra time with you."

"Working in an office isn't what you'd wanted for yourself, though, is it?" Jo asked.

"I wanted a family of my own," Sam replied, "and I have that, so I can't complain. A job is just a job. Our family, us, we're my life."

There was some silence before Jo had the courage to ask, "Will you love a new baby more than you love Johnny because the baby would be yours?"

Sam stopped walking and took both her hands in his. "I couldn't love Johnny any more if he was biologically mine. He will always be my first child. I think parents love their children differently but equally. That way each child gets what they need from their parents. Every child's needs are different."

"So you wouldn't favor a baby over Johnny?"

"No. To me they'd be the same," Sam smiled. "They both came from you, my lovely wife." With that, he took her into his arms and held her close. "Are we okay now? Is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"No," Jo sniffled. "Just that I love you."

"Why the tears then?" he asked as he wiped them away.

"I'm relieved that I asked you if it would be different," her voice was shaky. "And I know how lucky I am to have a wonderful husband with a big heart."

Sam kissed her. They stood there for awhile, close and in love.

"Johnny sure is being good," Gracie commented as she watched the little boy play on the floor.

"He's always been easy going," Dean replied as he too his wallet out of his pocket. "Want to see one of his baby pictures?"

Gracie had to laugh. "This picture is the only 'real' item in your wallet. It's surrounded by fake IDs, forged credit cards and a list of aliases."

"Hey, it was important to me, alright?" Dean smiled. "I had to bring a piece of home with me on my hunts."

"So you are a softie," Gracie smiled back.

"Shh, don't tell anyone," Dean whispered with a finger to his lips. "It's a secret."

"Deenie!" Johnny called from the floor. "My truck won't work."

Dean gave Gracie a quick peck. "Looks like someone needs my services."

"As long as I can get your services later," Gracie spoke softly into his ear.

Dean gave her that smirk that was clearly his and the look in his eyes showed that she was requesting his favorite kind of services.

"Deenie!" Johnny was getting impatient. "Make my truck go!"

"Okay, Johnny," Dean settled with his legs crossed on the floor. "Which one is it?"

Johnny thrust one at him. Dean looked it over and one of the wheels was stuck. Dean rolled it, playing with the wheel, and it started to move freely. "There you go, buddy," Dean handed the toy back.

"Will it go?"

"Just try it, Johnny," Dean coaxed him. "It will work fine."

Johnny looked at him like he wasn't sure he could believe him. But, he tried the truck and seemed satisfied with how it moved.

"See, you can believe your Uncle Dean," he settled back into the couch with an arm around Gracie. "He's so much like Sam was when he was younger.."

"You were in charge of taking care of him, right?" Gracie asked.

Dean nodded. "I carried him from the fire that killed our mother. My dad handed him to me and I carried out of the house. After that, our Dad seemed to focus on getting the demon that killed her. He still took care of us, I mean he did the best he could. I took over taking care of Sam as I was able to. It was no big deal, really. Taking care of family is just second nature."

"That's why you're such a good man, Dean," Gracie snuggled into him.

"Me? Good?" Dean raised his eyebrows. "I've heard other four-letter words to describe me, but 'good' wasn't one of them."

"Don't worry," Gracie whispered. "We'll keep it our secret."

"That's why I love you," Dean replied before he kissed her.

"Yuck, Deenie!" Johnny interrupted them, his interest in his truck lost for the moment.

Dean laughed. "Oh, Johnny. One day it won't be yucky to you."

"Yuck!" Johnny emphasized his point before going back to playing.

Dean and Gracie just chuckled as they watched him play.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam and Jo came in the front door and Johnny went nuts, "Dada! Mama! Dada! Mama! Deenie truck!" Johnny showed his toy truck to Sam.

"Uncle Dean fixed your truck?" Sam knelt down at his level.

"Of course I did," Dean sauntered over. "You need to get this kid some better grade toys."

"I think we'll stay with the kind we already buy, thank you," Sam stood up. "He's not careful enough for more expensive ones. It is hard enough to replace the cheapies."

"Lucky Uncle Deenie was here to save the day," Dean swiped Johnny up into his arms. "Since Daddy can't fix cars, real or toy."

"I can fix toys," Sam insisted. "Who do you think fixes Johnny's fleet when you're not around?"

"Well, I plan on being around more now," Dean said. "I was gone too long and I got homesick. What do you think about that Johnny?" Dean tickled Johnny in his arms and Johnny squealed with laughter.

"I'm glad you'll be here more often, Dean," Jo said. "It just doesn't seem right when you're not around."

"Damn straight," Dean replied. "I'm the man."

"Me man," Johnny insisted.

They looked at him and laughed. "You are right, Johnny," Sam laughed. "You are the man."

That was a moment Dean was glad to be home.

Gracie just watched it all with a smile. Dean and kids were a perfect combination. It just didn't fit well with Dean the hunter.

"Who's hungry for lunch?" Gracie asked. "We have macaroni and cheese and sandwiches."

"Mmm. Sounds good to me," Dean was the first to speak up.

"Food always sounds good to you," Jo laughed. Sam and Jo carried in the groceries and started putting them away while Gracie got the table ready and dished up the plates.

"You didn't have to do this," Jo told Gracie. "I could have whipped something up when I got home."

"It's the least I could do," Gracie said. "You've opened your home and family to me. That is something I've missed by being alone."

"You'll never be alone anymore," Jo replied. "Although there are moments when you'll wish you were., just to get some peace and quiet."

"That's when you lock yourself in the bathroom?" Gracie asked.

"No," Jo corrected her. "Johnny locked himself in the bathroom once and that was the end of the bathroom lock. Now he just walks on in like he owns the place. We're trying to teach him to knock but he tends to knock while he's on his way in. We're still urging him to knock and wait for someone to saw whether it is okay for him to come in or not. Consider yourself warned." Jo smiled.

Grace said," I remember how that goes. I grew up with two little brothers."

"Really? How old are they now?"

"They're gone," Gracie's voice was quiet.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Gracie," Jo gave Gracie a hug. "I forgot. Can you forgive me?"

"Already done," Gracie replied.

"Hands off my woman!" Dean declared as he walked into the kitchen. "He's been asking for ya," Dean handed Johnny to Jo. "What were you thinking? Hands on my girl."

"We were thinking how it might turn you on," Jo joked. "No one wants to know how your brain works, But you can't tell me there isn't some threesome action going on in there."

"I can vouch for his threesome dream," Sam contributed and made Dean start to blush. "I heard him talk in his sleep all those nights on the road. He really wanted the Doublemint Twins."

Dean opened his mouth to deny it but the look on Sam's face said he knew it was true. Dean admitted defeat. "You can't blame a guy for dreaming," he grumbled.

"I love that you have dreams, honey," Gracie said. "Just don't share any of them that I don't want to hear about."

"What if I don't know if you want me to share?"

"Hang around me long enough," Gracie gave Dean a quick peck," Then, you'll know."

"What a woman!" Dean gave Sam and Jo a smirk as he went to follow Gracie.


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny had gotten so used to Dean and Gracie being around and they were just great with him. Jo and Sam had been able to spend some quality time together while Dean and Gracie amused Johnny.

Having quality time meant running errands together, which seemed to make time go faster. Once the errands were done, and Dean, the good uncle, had tired Johnny out, Sam and Jo go some quality time after dark. They decided that it was time to start trying for a second baby in earnest. They were very dedicated to their cause.

Dean had to comment to Sam the morning Dean and Gracie were leaving on a hunt, "Don't you guys ever just sleep?"

Sam nearly choked on his drink of water, "What?"

"Whenever Gracie or I leave our room at night, there you two are, going at it again," Dean told him. "You are starting to make me look bad to Gracie, dude. You gotta stop."

"Don't tell Jo I told you, but we're trying for a baby," Sam kept his voice low.

"Really?"

"Yep," Sam smiled. "We decided we love the one we got, and we could love another one, too."

"Being a Dad is that great?" Dean had actually stopped razzing Sam to listen.

"It's better than being an uncle," Sam's smile got larger. "And it's damn fun trying."

"Trying what?" Jo asked as she walked into the room.

"Nothing," the boys said together, looking guilty as hell.

Jo knew they were up to something, but it was too early in the morning to figure out what. "Anything special you and Gracie want for breakfast before you leave on your hunt?" Jo asked Dean.

"No, nothing special," Dean smirked. "You need to save your energy."

Sam knew Dean was referring to their nighttime activities. He tried not to smile, put his hand to his forehead and looked down a little so Jo wouldn't be able to see his expression.

"What?" Jo was confused.

"Johnny will be up and running in a matter of minutes. Why waste energy making something special for breakfast when he'll be draining the energy out of you all day?" Dean was very convincing.

Jo just shook her head and went back to setting the usual, cold cereal, on the table for breakfast.

Dean phoned in when he was on the road. He had to talk to Johnny. The separation was just as hard on him as it was on the kid. Johnny felt so important when he got to talk to his uncle on the phone. Sam and Jo just smiled, thankful for the close bond Johnny had with Dean.

They were gone about a week but from Johnny's excitement at seeing them again, you would think it had been longer. Dean remembered to bring Johnny's favorite cookies, although he did have to ask Johnny what kind of cookies he wanted during one of their phone calls. Sometimes a cookie stayed a favorite for months, other times it was just days. Dean made a point to get it right.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked as Dean opened the cookies and gave two to Johnny.

"Boring," was Gracie's reply. "Research, research, research. I hate that stuff."

Dean chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I used to like the research," Sam told them.

"And I used to call you Geekboy for a reason," Dean started laughing. Sam looked offended. "Don't get me wrong, you were great at it," Dean wanted to avoid brotherly bickering. "It's just that Gracie is much nicer to look at and she never disses my music collection."

Gracie moved in closer to Dean and hugged him. "Are those the only reasons you keep me around?" she asked him.

"We're in a room with a little kid," Dean smiled at her. "Those are the only reasons I can mention in front of him."

Gracie slapped him jokingly and Dean pretended to be hurt. Gracie just went into the kitchen with Jo, leaving the boys in the living room.

"You gotta be better to her, Dean," Sam said. "She has many good qualities."

"But she likes it when I mention the sexual ones, Sam," Dean smirked. "And I love the response later on when she proves the reasons to me again."

Sam shook his head, not needing to know how Dean's relationship worked. Sam's relationships had always been simple and straight forward. Dean's seemed to be twisted, for lack of a better word.

Dean and Gracie settled back into domestic life and decided to keep it that way for awhile. When Sam and Jo found out they were expecting, Dean and Gracie were there to offer congratulations, and babysitting services so they could go out and celebrate the good news.

It was just a trip to a fast food joint down the street. It had the food they liked and a comfortable atmosphere.

"Are you happy about the baby?" Jo asked for the third time.

"Thrilled," Sam replied. "You're going to have to tell me what you need, though. I haven't been through this before."

"You went through part of it with me," Jo reminded him. "You were great when Johnny was born."

"This is a little different though," Sam tried to explain. "I was just family then, now I'm you're husband. I wasn't privy to what you were wanting or needing from my Dad."

"John was great to me," Jo agreed. "He'd been there twice before with Mary. He helped me get through all the awkward phases and discomforts. Just like I'll fill you in on how things go as I get bigger and bigger until I'm all huge again."

"You were never huge," Sam smiled.

"We'll be fine," Jo took his hand. "We just need to talk to each other and we'll get through it."

Sam nodded.

"Are you thinking of your and Jessica's baby?" Jo asked in a quiet voice.

Sam nodded.

"Do you do that a lot?"

"Just since we started trying," Sam's face screwed up as he remembered. "I don't know if I gave Jessica what she needed. She'd go from hanging on me to not even wanting to be in the same room with me. I don't know if I supported her enough or if I stressed her out." Sam paused and looked down at the table. He whispered, "I don't know if I did something to make her lose our baby." Sam looked up and Jo and his eyes were wet, threatening to spill over.

"I doubt there is anything you could have done to prevent it, Sam," Jo kept her eyes locked with Sam as she held his hands across the table. "Those things just happen, and they are sad and take a piece of you that you can't get back." Jo kept her voice steady, "But I've already had one successful pregnancy, so in all likelihood this one will be non-eventful also. You loved Jessica when she was pregnant, right?"

"Yeah," Sam choked out.

"Then you did all you could. All you need to do is love me, Sam, and we'll be fine." Jo stopped for a moment. "So admit to washing my clothes in hot water when they get tight, and always remind me that you love my curves, even when the curves are in the wrong places."

Sam smiled, "I can do that."

"Good," Jo replied with a smile. "And if you're feeing sad about Jessica or I'm feeling sad about John, we need to tell each other, okay? We can help each other though it like we always have."

Sam felt better after their talk. All day he'd been thinking about the one ultrasound picture he'd had of his baby and how he lost it in the fire that claimed Jessica's life. Now, he had a new chance with his wife and he was worried about doing it right. Having Jo talk to him so bluntly and honestly reminded him of the kind of relationship they had. There weren't any secrets, and they told each other if they needed something instead of making the other person guess.

On he way out of the restaurant, Sam pulled Jo close for a kiss. "I can't wait until you have a baby bump and there is just a little more of you to hold."

"Oh, there's gonna be lots more of me to hold," Jo laughed.

"That's all the better," he kissed the top of her head and they got in the car to head home.

"Back so soon?" Dean commented when they walked in. "I haven't had a chance to teach Johnny poker yet. How am I supposed to fulfill my duties as an uncle when you're not gone long enough?"

"I think you have plenty of time to teach him poker, Dean," Sam said as he hung up his coat. "What kind do you plan on teaching him anyway?"

"The best kind, Sammy," Dean smirked. "Strip."

Sam had to laugh knowing his son's love of shedding clothing. "You do know he'd play that to lose with his affinity for nakedness right now."

"You are not to teach my son strip poker at any time," Jo meant it. "Uncle duty or not."

"Okay, okay," Dean went back to just flipping cards over and Johnny put his hand on those that he liked. He laughed as he saw the cards change and had a ball watching Dean shuffle.

Jo had to smile at how happy Johnny was with his Uncle Dean. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jo was hanging her head over the toilet for the third time that morning. Sam was at work at the office. Dean and Gracie were watching Johnny. Jo rested her head on her arm and waited for the nausea to pass.

She heard the door creak open and Johnny looked at her with huge eyes. He was scared.

"I'm so sorry," Gracie came in to whisk Johnny away. "I just turned my back for a moment. He sure is quick."

"Let him come here," Jo's throat was sore and you could hear it in her voice. "I want to show Johnny that I'm okay so he doesn't worry."

Gracie let go of Johnny and he ran to his mom. "I love you, Johnny," Jo told him as she squeezed him. "Mommy is okay. You can always come to me."

Jo didn't know if Johnny grasped any of what she'd said but he'd marched off a happier little boy.

"Don't keep Johnny from me," Jo told Gracie. "I want to reassure him that everything is fine. He knows something is different."

Gracie nodded. "Alright. All doors open for Johnny. Got it."

Jo gave her a weak smile from her position of praying to the porcelain god.

"Need some help?" Gracie offered. Jo nodded. Gracie brought her a glass of water and a cool rag wipe down with.

"Ready to head back to bed?" Gracie sure was a great help. Jo's legs were shaky as she made her way to the bed.

"Have a good rest," Gracie said as she shut the door. She felt so bad for Jo. Hopefully, she'd feel better soon.

Dean had seen how Jo was feeling. He'd also seen her previous pregnancy where she scared them. He decided to put the baby monitor in her room during the day or whenever Sam wasn't home. They could change it back to being in Johnny's room at night. Dean didn't want Jo to need them and have her calls go unheard.

Dean called Ellen at the Road House. "Ellen, this is Dean. Jo isn't doing too good today. Any chance I could come and help out or fill her shift?"

"You want to be a waiter?" Ellen laughed. "I don't think this is the right environment to start that career. The hunters like women so you'd be cut short on tips. As far as the ones that like men, you might find yourself getting handled the drunker they get."

"Maybe I could tend bar? Go get the boxes of liquor from the basement for you? Anything so that Jo can still get paid but not have to come in today."

"Dean, are you insinuating that I'd cut my baby girl's income because she has morning sickness? For your sake, I hope you're not."

"I just know that businesses need people to run them. If you need my help today, just call."

"How's Johnny?"

"He's starting to cling to Jo. We're just supposed to let him see her whenever he wants to so that he can see that she's okay."

"Is she okay?" Ellen asked.

"I wouldn't be calling to get her out of work if she was, Ellen. How do we know when it's bad enough to bring her in?"

"Let's see," Ellen thought for a moment. "If she can't keep anything down, including water. If she gets dehydrated. If she has an altered state of consciousness. Those are the big ones."

"Didn't her doctor give her a prescription for nausea this time around?"

"Yep. Jo said it was too expensive to fill. I offered to pay for it, Dean, but my girl's too proud."

"Well, I'm getting it filled," Dean said. "We don't need her getting worse. It's a bunch of crap that she didn't fill it."

"It's a matter of pride, Dean," Ellen warned. "Keep that in mind when you try to give her the pills."

Dean thanked Ellen and hung up. He went to the kitchen to look for the prescription. He asked Gracie to look in Jo's purse.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Dean?" Gracie felt bad invading Jo's privacy.

"You didn't see how sick she got last time," was all Dean would say.

Jo started to wake when she heard her door open. Before she could get her eyes open, Dean was by the side of her bed.

"Here. Take this," he handed her a pill and a glass of water.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Those nausea pills. I got them filled because I wanted to. Just take them so you don't get sick like last time."

"But, they cost too much."

"You don't charge us rent."

"This is your home."

"And to keep peace in our home, I got the pills. Just take them and let me know when you need a refill."

Jo took the pill which amazed Dean. Then, he started swiping out the monitor components.

"What's that for?"

"We need to be able to hear you if you need anything. Don't worry. We'll switch it back at night so you can hear Johnny."

"Thanks, Dean," Jo was sleepy.

"Just lie back down and let me know when you are hungry."

Jo groaned.

"Okay, so that won't be for awhile. You still need your rest. You have my niece or nephew in there."

Jo laid back down and closed her eyes.

Dean gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Jo." He adjusted the blankets and slipped quietly out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam came home from work and was surprised to find out that Jo wasn't at work.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Sam asked Dean as he scooped up Johnny.

"Yeah. The same thing that has been happening every day," Dean's voice told Sam how ticked he was. "I called Ellen because I knew Jo worked tonight and that she wouldn't be able to make it. Did you know that the doctor had prescribed Jo pills for her nausea and that she didn't fill the prescription because she thought it was too expensive?"

"I remember her mentioning something about pills, but she said she didn't need them," Sam was confused.

"Remember how sick she got when she was pregnant with Johnny? She's getting that bad again. Anyway, I went and got the pills filled. Jo's been peacefully sleeping and we put the monitor in her room so we could hear if she needed us," Dean told Sam as he saw Sam flop into a chair, weary as hell. "I know Jo is stubborn, Sam, but she has to let us help out with things like that."

"Yeah. I guess I just didn't know she'd gotten that bad. I've been at work," Sam had a pained look on his face.

"That's where you had to be, Sam. But, Gracie and I can take care of her and Jo can help herself by taking medication when she needs it. It will be fine, Sam. Just try to talk some of that stubbornness out of her."

Sam stood. "I will. I just need to pay some attention to Johnny first. He's been waiting all day."

"Damn right he has," Dean grinned from ear to ear. "We played trucks, lots of trucks. He's taken to naming some of them. You must be reading to him again. He named one truck Goodnight Moon."

"That would be his favorite," Sam laughed as he picked Johnny up. "Were you good for your Deenie and Gracie today?"

"Truck!"

"I heard about all the trucks," Sam smoothed some of Johnny's hair back in place. "Did you do anything else?"

"Dora!"

"That sounds like fun," Sam smiled at the grin Johnny had on his face. "What did you eat?"

"Wich."

"Sandwich?" Sam clarified.

"Yep!" Johnny clapped his hands, "Wich!"

"I take it he liked his sandwich," Sam told Dean. "I'm going to check on Jo and then I'll be back out."

Dean nodded as he took Johnny. "Let's go name some more trucks."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and walked into his bedroom.

Jo was sleeping so soundly that Sam didn't want to wake her. He carefully slid in beside her and rested until she started to wake.

"Jo, honey," Sam pushed some hair out of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy," she licked her dry lips. "I feel better after the medicine Dean gave me."

"That's good. Jo, why didn't you tell me that you needed the prescription filled?"

"Too expensive," Jo just curled into Sam.

"Expensive or not, you need it," Sam told her. "I want you to take it when you need it, and tell me when you need more."

"Sam, I-"

"No excuses, Jo. I mean it."

"Okay, Sam. I will," Jo agreed because she realized how sick she'd been without the medication.

Sam snuggled in closer to Jo.

Jo asked, "How was your day at work?"

"Never mind about that. Let's just get some rest," Sam heard Jo fall asleep and wondered what he could expect until the baby was born.


	10. Chapter 10

Jo's belly got rounder and Sam found it sexy. It just added another curve to her body while she carried their baby. When Jo could no longer wear her regular clothes and had to wear the maternity ones, Sam was proud. He had his hand on her stomach every chance he got.

Johnny started to notice that something was different with Mommy. He kept it to himself until he was playing trucks with Deenie. 

"Mommy sick?"

"No, Johnny, your Mommy isn't sick. She's going to get bigger but she isn't sick."

"Mama owie?" Johnny pointed to his stomach.

"No owie, little guy. Mama does not have an owie."

Johnny, satisfied with their conversation, went back to playing trucks.

Dean walked into the kitchen to give Gracie a hug. 

"Hmm. This is nice. What brought this on?" she asked.

"Johnny just asked me if Jo is sick or has an owie in her stomach. He's a smart kid. They should tell him pretty soon about his little brother or sister so he can get used to the idea."

"That's not my department," Gracie told him. "You're Sam's brother, you tell him."

"Ugh.. But I hate that touchy feely crap."

"I know you do. But, it will be good for you. You'll eventually learn to handle awkward situations on your own without trying to get me to handle them for you."

"I don't do that."

"You do so, Dean Winchester. It's an ugly habit that need to be stopped."

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to Sam. You'll still help me out other times, right?"

"I'll guide you but I'm not just handling situations anymore. You are a grown up and capable of getting yourself in and out of your own messes. I'm just your backup."

"I never knew I'd be assigned such beautiful backup," Dean kissed her neck.

"Are you trying to get some food out of me?"

"Well, you are cooking."

"You have to wait until lunch just like everyone else. Now, go reign in the trucks before Jo flies across the room on one of them. I think Johnny has them out on patrol all over the living room."

"That's my man, covering the area. Keeping it all under control," Dean sat down by Johnny. "You named any trucks lately that I need to know about?"

"No. Goodnight Moon, Brown Bear, time out!"

"They're in time out?"

"Yep."

"Well, we have lots of other trucks to play with," Dean allowed himself to be sucked into Johnny's world.

"How you feeling, baby?" Sam asked Jo as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Tired," she replied as she leaned into him.

"Any new developments around here?"

"Dean said Johnny thinks I have an owie."

"What?"

"My belly that you love so much is stressing our kid out. We need to tell him that he'll have a little brother or sister."

"Exactly how does a parent do that?" Sam breathed in her ear.

"I'm an only kid. I don't know."

"Okay, let's go talk to him," Sam let go of Jo and grabbed her hand. "I'm not explaining the birds and the bees, though. Let's stick with the stork theory."

"Hey, Johnny," Sam scooped him up from his trucks and onto his lap. "Come sit with me and Mommy for a little bit."

Sam moved some of the trucks out of the way so Jo had a safe path to the couch.

"Owie?" Johnny touched Jo's stomach and looked at her sadly.

"No owie, honey. We're going to have a baby at our house. You'll get to be a big brother like Rolie Polie Olie or Arthur. It's going to be so much fun!"

"Baby." Johnny repeated. "No owie."

"That's right, Johnny," Sam ran his fingers through Johnny's dark, wavy hair. "Baby."

"Okay. Trucks now," Johnny jumped off Sam's lap and went back to his fleet.

Jo and Sam watched him as he used a low rumbling sound for the engine for some of them and purred for others.

"Ha, ha," Dean was in the doorway. "I taught him that. The ones that looked foreign just don't have the horsepower of the American ones."

"Figures you'd do that," Sam smiled.

"Do you think he got the baby idea?" Dean asked.

"Don't know. We'll have to see. He'll probably be processing it for awhile," Sam sighed. "Then, he'll find other questions to ask."

"Goody for you guys," Dean smiled. "I'm referring all questions to you."

"I wouldn't want you handling any questions regarding reproduction that my son has," Jo spoke up. 

"Why not?" Dean smirked. "I answered yours."

Jo turned red and Dean went back out of the room, laughing.

"I forgot about that," Jo mumbled as she put her face in Sam's neck. "Think he'll always hold it against us?"

"He doesn't hold it against us," Sam put an arm around her. "He just won't forget."

"Like that's any better. So, how was your day?"

"Busy. Not as much fun as sitting here watching Johnny play," Sam watched Johnny make the truck noises and smash them into each other. "I'm glad he won't be driving anytime soon."

"Hmm. Me, too."


	11. Chapter 11

Sam rubbed Jo's back as they watched television after Johnny was asleep.

"Do you work tomorrow?" Sam asked.

"In the afternoon. The tips aren't as good but the smoke isn't as thick either. I am able to take more breaks and get off my feet."

"That's good. I enjoy being to see you in the evenings. I miss you when you're gone," Sam told her.

"I hate being gone when you're home. I'm glad that Dean and Gracie are able to watch Johnny for us so that I can work day hours and spend more time family time with you and Johnny at night."

"I don't know about that truck smashing thing of his. Maybe Dean's been watching programs about monster trucks."

"I think all little boys are into destruction," Jo said. "Just like their love of dirt and bugs."

"Could be. You ready for bed?"

"Yeah. My back feels better. You need to get to bed at a decent hour to be up for work in the morning."

"I'm a hunter, remember? We keep all odd hours and don't require much sleep," Sam grinned.

"All I want you hunting for is the remote," Jo kissed him. "I swear that thing grows legs and walks off."

"I'll search for it in the morning. It couldn't have gone far."

Jo's nightgown was stretched tight against stomach and the material was strained around her breasts.

"That doesn't look comfortable at all," Sam told her. "Do you need to go shopping for bigger clothes?"

"I could just wear some of your shirts."

"Take your pick. Any of them is yours."

"Good," Jo walked over to the closet and found a huge, well-worn grey t-shirt. "I am claiming this as mine."

Sam chuckled, "Go ahead. Anything to make you more comfortable."

Sam watched Jo change and then come to bed.

"Did you say 'anything to make me comfortable'?" she whispered in Sam's ear.

"Yeah," a smile spread across Sam's face, unsure of where Jo was going with the topic.

"I'd like some extra time with my husband where clothing is not required," Jo kissed Sam's neck.

"You're not feeling sick?"

"Not at the moment. Just a little horny. Hormones will do that."

"Finally, something about hormones that I like," Sam covered Jo's mouth with his as he worked her clothing off.

"Sam and Jo told Johnny that he is going to have a baby brother or sister," Dean told Gracie as they headed to bed.

"How did it go?"

"Sam said Johnny will need to process it. He hurried back to terrorizing his pretend world with his trucks."

"It is a huge idea for a little boy," Gracie was brushing her dark hair before she usually braided it before bed.

"Yeah, it is big. Jo explained it as characters that watches on television that are big brothers."

"That might be something he'd understand," Gracie spit her hair to start her braid.

"Could you leave your hair down tonight?" Dean interrupted Gracie's evening ritual.

"Why?" she looked at Dean's reflection in the mirror.

"I'd just like to have it long tonight, if that won't bother you too much."

Gracie smirked. "Really? It could be a knotted mess in the morning."

"I could help you with that," Dean's smile reached his eyes.

"Okay," Gracie released her hair and brushed it a few strokes to put it back in place.

Dean sat with his back against the headboard, watching Gracie intently. "You have a look in your eyes like you're hunting, baby."

"Oh, I am," Gracie raised her eyebrows. "I'm hunting you."

"Why's that?" Dean shifted his position as Gracie moved closer.

"I always get what I want."

"And I'm on that list?"

"You are that list," Gracie reached the foot of the bed and crawled toward Dean. "And I don't think that you want to escape."

Dean parted his legs so Gracie could move closer to him.

"Sometimes I like being caught," Dean's eyes shimmered with Gracie's face to close to his.

Gracie made the first move and Dean turned out the light.

Sam was tired. He and Jo were tossed together on their bed, sweating with their hearts racing.

"Sammy?" He could hardly hear Jo's voice through his heart pounding in his ears.

"What?" Sam kissed her before leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I'm, um, . . . Well, I'm . . ."

"What is it, Jo? Are you okay?" Sam turned from sleepy to concerned lightning quick.

"Fine, Sam. I'm just still feeling, well, frustrated."

Sam looked at her confused.

"Not done, Sam. That kind of feeling," Jo didn't really want to admit it but couldn't ignore it, either.

"Okay. I can try to help with that."

"I remember with Johnny that sometimes it just didn't happen to go away," Jo explained. "I'm just hoping it will."

"Come here, Jo."

"I just didn't want you to think--"

"Hey, your body's changing, I get that. I'm just glad you told me."

"I was thinking that maybe . . . "

"Yeah, honey," Sam told her as he kissed her. "We can try that . . ."


	12. Chapter 12

"Deenie! Cookie!"

"No can do, little buddy," Dean replied. "Can't spoil lunch."

"Cookie!"

"After lunch, Johnny. Should we read a book?" Dean asked and instantly regretted it.

"Goodnight Moon!" Johnny got excited and ran to get his favorite book that he tortured his uncle with on a regular basis.

"Damn Goodnight Moon," Dean said under his breath.

"What was that honey?" Gracie asked with a smile. She's read her share of Goodnight Moon, too.

"Nothing," Dean grumbled.

"You're such a great uncle, Dean," Gracie gave him a hug. "Just think of all the memories you are making with Johnny."

"He won't remember me reading Goodnight Moon to him. Yet, I'll forever have it imprinted in my brain. It will pop up in my nightmares."

"Whatever," Gracie went back into the kitchen. "I'll have lunch ready soon to rescue you from the dreaded book."

"Deenie! I found it!" Johnny was so happy as he ran to Dean that Dean couldn't help but smile.

Dean scooped Johnny up in his arms. "Where should we read it at?"

"Chair," Johnny pointed to the recliner.

Dean sat down and waited for Johnny to get comfortable. He scooted around until he sat in Dean's lap just right.

"Ready," Johnny looked up at Dean with an adoring smile.

Dean read Goodnight Moon three times before Gracie called them for lunch. She had finished lunch during the first time through but saw how they were enjoying the story and decided lunch could wait a little longer. She liked seeing Dean and Johnny. It brought out his softer side.

Jo plunked herself down on a barstool and rolled her head from side to side.

"How you feeling, lady?" her mom asked.

"Not bad. Just have a headache."

"Hormones will do that. If it gets too bad, just let me know."

"I will. I don't want to leave you short-handed," Jo sighed.

"I've seen that look before," Ellen said. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Jo looked around and the men at the tables were all engrossed in their own conversations or activities. Then, she looked at her mom, "Sometimes I wonder what John would think of me and Sam and now this baby."

"John would be thrilled," Ellen told her. "He loved family more than anything." Ellen reached across the bar and took Jo's hand. "You loved him, Jo. Part of you always will. But, he'd want you to be happy. Does Sam make you happy?"

"You know he does."

"Then John would be glad you found love again."

"Are you sure?" Jo asked.

"I knew John many years and I've known loneliness. John would never want a solitary life for you. He hated it for himself."

"Why didn't you date after Dad died?" Jo posed the questions she'd never dared ask before.

"I was so busy with the Road House and raising you, sweetie. Bill was my one true love. Dating never crossed my mind. I don't regret any of it. I've been happy without a man. I'm just glad you have Sam." Ellen patted her hand and went back to work.

Dean found a hunt and was so excited to tell Sam when he got home from work.

"It's not far from here. We'll be gone a couple of days at most. Should just be a salt and burn. What do you say?" Dean bombarded him with the hunt as soon as he walked in the door.

"You're worse than Johnny. Can I say hello to my wife and son first? Then we can talk about hunting?" Sam smiled, he liked being in demand.

"How was your day?" he asked Jo as he put his arms around her and felt her belly. "Baby been bothering you today?"

"It was slow at the Road House. I was able to take breaks so that my feet didn't hurt as bad. Otherwise, good. How was yours?"

"I got to come home, didn't I? That's always a great day," Sam grinned.

"Get over here son of mine," Sam picked Johnny up. "Were you good for Gracie and Deenie?"

"Goodnight Moon," Johnny beamed at Sam.

"You got to read Goodnight Moon? That is a good day. Who read it to you?"

"Deenie."

"That's a sacrifice on Deenie's part. He must really love you." Sam put him back down.

"Any chance we can hide that book?" Dean asked Sam. "My sanity is starting to slip."

"You never had sanity to begin with. It's just a children's book. It can't hurt you."

"I beg to differ. I feel plenty of pain when I see that book coming my way. And, Johnny's so happy that I can't say no."

"He has that ability, doesn't he?" Sam laughed.

"It's worse than your puppy eyes," Dean groaned. "Can we talk about hunting now?"

"What hunt?" Jo asked.

"Dean's just going to tell us about it," Sam replied.

"It's close. We'll be gone a couple days at most. Sounds like a simple salt and burn. Maybe get a Friday or Monday off work just in case it goes long."

"I think it would be okay. What do you think, Jo?'

"You sure it won't be more than a couple days?" she asked Dean.

"If it is, we'll call Bobby to finish and come back here," Dean promised.

"Doesn't Gracie want to go?" Jo asked.

"She's taken to the domestic part of life and would like to stay and watch Johnny."

Jo nodded.

Sam looked down at her.

"It's up to you, Sam. You're the one going," she told him.

"I'll check about getting the time off tomorrow. You want to go this weekend?"

"No later than next weekend," Dean said.

That settled, all attention moved to Johnny who was cheerfully smashing his cars and trucks on the floor.

"You've raised a menace," Dean chuckled.

"I figured the crazy driving was due to being your nephew."

"You wanna walk on the hunt, Sam?"

Sam laughed.

"Are you okay with me going hunting, Jo?"

"Sure I am. I wouldn't have told you to go if I had a problem with it."

"I'm glad Gracie is going to be here with you."

"Yeah. She'd really taken to Johnny. She's great with him."

"You didn't think so when Dean and I left Johnny with her that first night."

"That's because I didn't know her," Jo got into bed and snuggled up to Sam.

"Hmm. You feel good."

"I'm getting huge. I don't think I was this big with Johnny."

"Doesn't matter, Jo. I love you and your belly," Sam placed his hands on her stomach and gently rubbed.

"That's good since it's only going to get bigger."

They laid there in silence.

"You know I'm going to come home, right?" Sam asked her.

"Yeah. I know. The Yellow-Eyed Demon is gone. I feel better that you're not hunting him anymore."

"Dad made sure of that."

"Ugh. Pregnancy hormones are getting the best of me," Jo quickly wiped the tears from her face.

"The hormones are just temporary. Once you have the baby, you'll be back to being yourself. It's okay to miss Dad, Jo. I miss him, too."

"What would he think of our relationship and our baby?"

"I think he'd be happy for us. He loved us and would want us to continue living with him gone. He'd love the idea of having a grandchild."

Jo just clung to Sam.

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Just hold me, Sam."

He wrapped his arms around Jo and held on tight.

In the morning, Sam was trying to explain to Johnny where he was going.

"I'm going hunting with Uncle Dean."

"Deenie?"

"That's the one."

"Cookies!"

"What kind of cookies has Johnny been eating lately?" Sam yelled into the kitchen to Jo.

"We're back to chocolate chip," she called back.

"Johnny, Uncle Dean and I will bring you back chocolate chip cookies when we get back. But, you have to promise to be good for Mommy and Gracie . Can you do that?"

Johnny nodded fiercely. "Cookies!"

"I won't forget," Sam gave him another hug before setting him down.

"I'll call you tonight," Sam hugged and kissed Jo. "We won't be gone long. Remember not to worry, just call us."

"Will do, honey. I love you."

"Love you, too, Jo."

That said, the boys left on their hunt.


End file.
